Missing
by Olivia-Benson-Elliot-Stabler11
Summary: Olivia and Elliot's worlds are ripped apart when Elliot has to go undercover, will he return safely, will something happen to Olivia while he is gone.
1. Chapter 1

"Liv, I need you in my office, now!" Captain Cragen's voice boomed through the precinct. She got up and walked into his office, "What's up, cap?" She asked, "Liv, its Elliot, he's dead!" He said, a tear rolling down his cheek. A few months before,

"Hey El, we have a case, 16 year old, female, dead at least 16 hours, TOD approximately, 08:00pm, COD blow to the head, her ID says her name is Katie McCall!" Olivia said, meeting Elliot in the car. They drove back to the precinct and filled in everyone and their captain, "She was supposed to be meeting her friend to go to the movies, but didn't make it past a few blocks from her house!" Olivia said, everyone got to work. When everyone had finished the case, it was 03:00am, so Olivia decided to sleep in the cribs and get a shower in the morning, she had spare clothes in her locker and some hair straightners.

She was asleep when Elliot walked into the cribs, she must have fell asleep on the sofa doing her cases because she was asleep on the sofa with a case file next to her, he moved the case file, went to a bed, pulled back the covers, he walked over to her and scooped her into his arms, she started to wake up.

She jumped out of his arms and said, "El, what the hell were you doing?" He just laughed and said "I was carrying you to bed because you fell asleep doing a case, and you looked very uncomfortable!" They both looked at each other and laughed. They both crawled into beds across from each other, it was 04:00am and they were both wide awake, thinking about each other.

Olivia was thinking about how long she had been in love with him for and he was thinking how long he had been in love with her. They both eventually fell asleep at 05:30am, the captain woke them up at 7 saying they had a case. They groaned but got up, she went to her locker and got all of her stuff, as she shut it, Elliot was stood there an she said "let's hit the showers, Liv!"

She laughed and said, "El, the men's showers are over there!" She pointed to the men's shower room. He said "Well I'm showering in the womens !" She said "No El, its not allowed and why anyway?" She asked, "I don't care if it's not allowed, I want to and because the men's showers are broke!" He said. In the shower room:  
She was washing her hair when she heard a bang coming from outside, she stuck her head out to see Elliot on the floor laughing, "I slipped out of my cubicle!" He laughed, she laughed and wrapped herself in a towel and helped him to cover up and get out, as he stood up, he looked at his ankle it was blue and swollen, he tried to stand on it but fell again, luckily Olivia grabbed him and held onto the shower to support herself, him being to strong.

"El, I think its broke or sprained!" She said, he just laughed and said "Great!" She just smirked, she heard people coming in the showers and said, "Then now you won't be able to catch me if I do this!" She said, puling down his towel and jumping into her shower, the girls walked into the room and gasped, they all turned away, he pulled up his towel and went to find Olivia, he looked in the shower it was on but she wasn't there, she must've snook past, she was sneaky, he saw her in her jeans, black shoes, hair pulled back into a pony tail, but in her bra with no top, he got changed while she was fixing her hair and took her top.

She went to put on her shirt when she realised It was gone, she saw Elliot stood in the doorway holding it in his hands, she went to grab it when he ran down the stairs as fast as he could with a sore ankle, she knew it was payback for the showers, so she thought she would give him a lot of crap later. she ran after him, going past Johns, Fins and Dons shocked faces, they all laughed at her and wondered why she had no top on, she found Elliot with her plain white t-shirt holding it in one hand, she said "El, come on give it to me!" He laughed an d handed it to her, she quickly put it on and went to explain to the people she gave a show to... TBC


	2. Chapter 2

She walked over to John, Fin and Don and said "Guys I'm sorry, I robbed Elliot's towel in the shower rooms and he took my shirt to get back at me-" she stopped and looked at their faces, John handed Fin $50, "What's going on?" She asked, they all pointed to her shirt, sprawled across it said, I love Elliot Stabler x, she just laughed and went to find him. "El, what the hell!" She said, when she found him laughing in a room, she glared at him, "Aww, Liv I love you too!" He laughed. She really wanted to punch him right now, she looked a him and smirked, she walked closer to him and kissed him, he just froze, she pulled back and went back to work.

He just stood there shocked, he wanted her to realise how much he wanted that to be real. She walked out if the room thinking the exact same thing, a few hours later, they had just finished their paperwork on the old case when captain Cragen called them both to his office. They both got up and went into the office, "Close the door please!" He asked, Olivia did, "Cap, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, "I'm sorry, but Elliot you need to go undercover!" Cragen's said.

They both looked at each other, "Where?" Elliot asked, "Los Angeles!" Cragen's said, "WHAT!" Olivia shouted, "I'm sorry but you have to Elliot, pack you bags you leave in 2 days!" Cragen said, "For how long?" Elliot asked , "4-20 months!" Cragen's said, "OH MY GOD, WHY SO LONG!" Elliot shouted, Olivia and even Cragen flinched. They both walked out of his office, Fin asked "What's wrong?" John said "Have you been split up?" They knew by the look on their faces that they were being separated for a while, "How long?" They both asked, Olivia just ran up to the cribs, as soon as she got in she locked the door and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She was crying uncontrollably, when there was a knock on the door, "Baby girl, come on, unlock the door!" Fin shouted, she did, as soon as she did, Fin was there with his arms open, she fell into them and cried. He just held her in his arms until she finished crying, "Liv, you OK?" He asked, "Yeah, thanks Fin!" She said, she fixed her makeup and he said "Liv, you need to tell him you love him, its a dangerous undercover assignment!" She knew he was right but didn't want to think the worst,

"Liv, are you going to tell him!" He asked, "What should I say Fin, oh El before you go, you could die so I need to tel you I-" she was cut off by Fin "Liv!" He warned her, "No Fin, how do I tell him, do I say El I need to tell you this in case you die, how do I tell my partner that I love him!" She shouted, "You just did!" Fin said, pointing to Elliot, who was stood in the door way with his mouth wide open.

She felt like her heart had stopped, "El," she said, he looked at her, but before he could say anything she said, "I don't actually love you, I just told that to Fin to shut him up!" He nodded, "Is it true Fin?" Elliot asked, Olivia gave Fin a look, he knew it meant please just go along with me I'll talk to you later, "Elliot man, she only said it 'cause me and Munch have been teasing her for that prank with her top!" Fin lied, Olivia smiled at him, Elliot nodded and went back to his desk, as soon as the door shut Fin said "Liv, what the hell!" She looked at him and sighed.

"Fin, I can't tell him I love him, it would just complicate things between us and he is going undercover, if we admit we love each other then something happens to him I wouldn't be able to handle it!" Olivia said. Fin said "Olivia, everyone knows you love him, just admit it!" He was getting wound up, so he left her in the room. She sighed, she walked into the squad room and went into Cragen's office, "Hey cap, I think I need to take some time off!" She said. "Olivia, why do you need the time off?" Cragen asked, "Because I need to clear my head cap!" She explained, "Ok Liv, you have 4 weeks, you can finish this weeks shift!" He said, she smiled at him and left his office... TBC


End file.
